1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container or the like, which container is provided with a body having stiffening corrugations or beads, respectively, formed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers are commonly provided with a body, a bottom and a cover. The bottom and the cover of such containers have various design and structure, are fixedly or releasably mounted to the body of the container, and may or may not be provided with a discharge opening such to meet prevailing requirements.
The load resistance, specifically the circumferential load resistance and the axial load resistance as well as the impact resistance, the latter being determined by dropping tests or radially directed impact tests, are mainly determined by the shape of the container body, i.e. the side walls thereof. It is desirable to manufacture containers which have a high axial load resistance and a high impact resistance and which are specifically stable under internal vacuum conditions.
Known containers are respectively provided with sheet metal or metal plate bodies. During manufacture, such bodies are initially formed by soldering or welding cylindrical sheet metal plates. Thereafter, the final shape is formed by means of shaping tools. The prior art is also cognizant of impressing aligned corrugations or beads, respectively, during the shaping of the body, which corrugations extend either vertically and/or horizontally and/or spirally in the circumferential surface of the body. Furthermore, the application of arbor supports for an improved impressing of the corrugations is also known.
However, the improvement of the load resistance of containers manufactured in accordance with the above outlined procedures is rather limited.
In the Belgian Pat. No. 411,724 horizontally extending corrugations are given priority. Because the vertically extending corrugations have a smaller depth than the horizontally extending corrugations, the effect thereof, relating to the axial load resistance, is eliminated at the intersections between the horizontal and the vertical corrugations, and, if subject to an axially directed load, the container is prone to fold or cave in at this area. Furthermore, the shape, i.e. the depth of the horizontally extending corrugations is strongly pronounced. Such shape is extremely disadvantageous regarding the axial pressure load resistance.
The same proves true for the containers disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,593 and 3,335,902, according to which nodal areas are formed at the intersections, thus reducing the axial pressure load resistance. In the mentioned areas the vertically extending corrugations are reduced to a line.